


Can We Just Make Donuts?

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, No Dialogue, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars reflects on his feelings for Sadie, His behavior towards her and comes to a decision on whether or not he could have a future with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Just Make Donuts?

**Author's Note:**

> So It's been a while since I wrote anything remotely like this. I'm sorry for all the mistakes but well. Yea. Sorry. Please enjoy.

Was there a way to bake donuts with the sexual tension between Sadie and Lars. For all their words and acts, there wasn’t a person in Beach Coty or a tourist who wouldn’t say there was something between them, something hot and fiery and burning quick enough that Lars could feel it in his bones. Whenever he strolled in late but forgiven with a soft smile and easy lean he could feel the cackling over his skin, the warmth of her love, so pure and unrestricted it made him angry. He would snap and Sadie barely flinched. Offering up a donut, an ice cream cone, sometimes she’d have a fresh pot of coffee filled with lactose free cream just the way he liked it. And if it was an unspoken secret that only he was allergic to dairy, well they kept it to themselves and began their day.

Customers came and went, the Cool Kids, despite being around at various points in the day never visited together. Jenny was usually the first to show up, up early enough in the summer because of her job. She’d pop in for a donut and a coffee, chatting it up with Sadie. She’d bend under the attention, not so much that it was obvious but enough that any observer could tell it was Jenny driving the conversation.

Next Buck would visit. He’d spend most the time speaking to Lars, well at Lars. Lars would be too nervous, scared of looking like an idiot in front of the cool kids. It didn’t help that Sadie kept working not looking his way but also glancing up to make sure everything was going fine. He usually ended up tripping over his tongue, saying something mean about Sadie, usually. Steven if he was around.

Sadie would wilt, Buck never really changed his expression. Lars could never read him but he also never stopped talking to him. What did he want? Why was he even talking to Lars still, calmly, composed, cool and never one hair out of place. He’d offer that they both go out and Lars would toss his apron off, leaving Sadie to sort out the store, waiting for her to say something anything. 

Lars just wanted an indication of Sadie’s underlying emotions, the ones he had seen once or twice when they accidently touched while playing video games in her basement, the shrieking laugh as the horror movies brought tears to her eyes, the crappy effects, the horrible acting. Even the anger that would occasionally flare up but at work, during the day, where people could see them or hear them or even figure them out she’d cool down. Chilly to the bone and docile. It made Lars want to scream.

He never saw her at any of Sourcream’s concerts. She always begged off. A headache, stomach pains, backache, too tired, mother daughter nights. Sometimes she wouldn’t have an excuse. Those were days that made Lars Blood boil the most. She’d never meet his eyes, her shoulders would always come up as if to protect herself and her face would just turn red in the sunset. He’d choke and end up screaming at her but she never took it personally and he’d walk off. Angry at her and even madder at himself, putting more dents in the storage unit wall a mile out from the shop and screaming where he thought no one would hear him. 

Spending time with the Cool Kids gave him time to cool his head.

Lars had Sadie under him when the heat between them broke. Each controller off to the side as Sadie’s fingers, usually immaculate when doing a task, dug red welts into his back. He gasped. The pressure from however long escaping as he dipped his head down and bit those pink lips into a full on red. He moved lower, kissing down her neck until he got to her neckline, biting marks and kissing the painful spots away. 

Sadie moaned under him and he moved back up to swallow them. Each kiss cooled him, chilled him, he pushed up, against denim and felt incomplete. The Heat was abating but it hadn’t gone out there was still a bit more. 

Snap, snap, snap. Each hook fell apart, letting both of Sadie’s breasts fall to the side under her shirt. Lars pulled back to admire his handiwork. Bite marks down her neck, each mark an erratic trail that disappeared under her neckline. He reached the hemline of his shirt and pulled it off. Too hot. The fire was rebuilding. 

Sadie grabbed at the belt buckle, eyes burning as hot as he felt. Once the belt was undone she reached up again, pulling him, down to a kiss, soft at first, then firm and demanding, changing the pace and calling for a certain respect he hadn’t seen before and he relented. She pushed him back and angled them both, straddling his hips and removing her own shirt. He could how close he was to trailing to the left nipple, his lips tingled to finish the work and Sadie, almost as if reading his mind bent forward.

The heat inside him shook, wavering and spinning. He was lost. This wasn’t… but it was. There was only one Sadie, the cute Sadie he remembered from work, whose head dipped when complimented, shy around large groups. Awkwardly unable to defend herself if Lars felt the need to go out instead of work.

He bucked up. His hands came up and held her back, pushing away from the future he saw coming. A blackness unknown and uncertain. What would happen to him and Sadie if they finished; If they went further. Would his Sadie die? Would this Sadie be the only Sadie? 

Lars snaked out from under her, ignoring her cries and grabbing his shirt. He tried buckling his belt, ignoring the heat that urged him to stay in favour of the newly seeping chill. He barely got his shirt on before he ran out the door, eyes wild, heart pounding and the embers of the month long flame slowly going out in the darkness of an unfamiliar future.


End file.
